


What if?

by AnimeFreak1326



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Charles, First Time, M/M, Realizing their in love, Sexual Content, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/pseuds/AnimeFreak1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the night before the big fight, while Charles and Erik are in the study, things went a little differently from talking war and playing chess. What if passion and fear of death take over, and they finally realize what they have been feeling for one another isn't just friendship, but lust and maybe, just maybe love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo, so I was watching X Men first class for like the thousandth time, and I was like hey, I really ship Erik and Charles. I've read a bunch of Fanfiction about them, so why not write one. So I wrote A one shot. Hope you enjoy, if you like it comment and maybe if I get enough encouragement I will continue it into a story with a few more chapters. :3 xoxox

I looked down at the chess board in front of me, trying to contemplate my next move, but my thoughts are riddled with What if's... What if tonight is my last night alive, What if tonight is the last time I will ever play chess with Erik. I pick up my glass of scotch and take a slow sip of the burning liquid. I look up from the board to take in Erik's appearance, for perhaps one of the final times. He's dressed in a black turtle neck that does not hide the way his muscles bunch up every time he moves, and black trousers that cant seem to contain the huge bulge in his pants, which I catch myself looking at all to frequently since we've met. Lastly black shiny shoes, which are quite large, much bigger then my feet, and you know what they say about big feet...

I take another drink of my scotch then set it down on the table, I lean back and lace my fingers together and set my hands in my lap, not looking up to meet Erik's piercing gaze. I can feel him looking at me, his mind radiating fear of the unknown, of a child scared of the monsters in his closet. I finally compose myself enough to look up into his eyes, my breath catches in my throat with the look of worry in his sea blue eyes. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward, so he is sitting at the edge of his seat leaning over the now forgotten game of chess.

“Charles, are you alright?” He asks while leaning even closer towards me. “I'm fine Erik, just a bit nervous.” I reply while looking past his shoulder to the wall lined with books I've read a hundred times. He shakes his head and turns to meet my gaze again with disbelief in his eyes. Knowing he caught me in a lie, I slump back and forget my posture, and throw my hands in the air with frustration. “I'm scared alright!” I practically yell. He doesn't even flinch, just nods with understanding. I put my hands down on the arm rests and squeeze. “I'm afraid we will fail, and I'll loose the kids, that... That I'll loose you.” I admit while tearing my gaze away from his and looking down at my scotch, like it holds the answer's to all my frustrations, the answer's to end this stupid war before it starts.

Erik stands and walks over to kneel by my side, then puts a hand on my knee. “Charles, it's alright to be scared. You don't always have to be strong for everyone all the time, sometimes you need someone to be strong for you” He says while his thumb starts rubbing circles on my thigh. “That's what you have me for, to be strong for you when you cant. To help you put those kids in line, to help you prevent this war. Charles you are always there for anyone in need, you saved my life that day in the ocean, I would have drowned, and I would have never gotten this chance to stop Shaw once and for all.” Erik said while placing his other hand on my shoulder, I looked up into his eyes and placed my hand over his on my knee.

“Let me help you, like you did for me. Let me carry your fears with mine, so that together we can overcome them, and be stronger as a team. So you can just forget about loosing anyone tomorrow, because I will do my best to make sure we stick by your side, and annoy the crap out of you for the rest of your 'hopefully' boring war free life.” He continued while never looking away from me

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, and the smile that soon replaced it. I took a deep breath and held tighter to Erik's hand. “Thank you Erik, it means a lot for you to say that. Have you ever thought about becoming president? You give one hell of an inspirational speech.” I said jokingly

My joke was met with an eye roll and a shove, as Erik stood and walked back to his chair, plopping down as he grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it in one gulp. I suddenly felt a chill run through my body from the absence of Erik's warmth, even though there is a burning fire not ten feet from me.

Erik set his glass down and nodded towards the chess game unfinished in front of us. “Your move” He replied gruffly, while crossing his legs and leaning into the chair. I picked up my glass and drank the rest in a few painful gulps and winced, and set the glass back down and out of the way. “Indeed it is.” I replied while putting my concentration back on the game in front of me, but my mind never fully strayed from the confusing vibes I was getting from Erik.

The game continued on for another hour until Erik finally won, by that time I couldn't help but want to have a peek inside Erik's mind and find out exactly what he is thinking in this moment, to put to rest all these uncertain feelings we've been exchanging all week.

“It's getting late, we should be heading to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.” Erik said while standing up and walking towards the door without another word. I stood and followed, not even worrying about the dying down fire or dirty glasses on the table. We continued down the hall and up the winding staircase in silence. Until we stopped in front of my door, exchanging unsure glances at one another, delaying the inevitable parting. “Well, goodnight Charles.” Erik finally said into the darkness and turning on his heals to walk the few extra feet to his room. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from taking another step away from me.

“Can you stay with me for the night, Please.” I stuttered, looking down at my feet so he wont see the growing blush on my cheeks. I could feel him turn around and look at me. I didn't have to look at him to know he was shocked and confused at my sudden out burst. I let go of his arm as if his touch burned me. “I mean you don't have to, I would just like the company, I don't want to be alone tonight is all. Don t feel as if you have to though, I mean.” I rambled on until I felt his finger against my lips, silencing me as well as arousing me. “Shh, I'll stay with you Charles. Always.” He replied while stepping away and opening my door and beckoning me inside before him.

He followed me into the safe confides of my room, my feet taking me to the bed without me even really comprehending what I'm doing. I heard the familiar click of my door shutting, then footsteps following me to the bed, where I stand beside it, not moving. Our breaths the only noise in the otherwise silent room, the only indication he's here with me.

“Charles...” Erik whispers my name almost like a prayer, his breath hot on my neck. I turn around to face him, tilting my head up to capture his mouth in mine. The kiss is chaste, his lips soft against mine. I slowly bring my arms up to wrap around his neck, one hand going straight to his hair to curl my fingers into the red locks, I dreamed of touching since I met him. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, his fingers digging into my sides. His lips hesitantly parting against mine, asking permission to deepen the kiss, I slide my tongue into his mouth, slowing licking against his. A moan escape's my lips, he swallows the sound and pulls me closer to him, his tongue fighting mine for dominance. He pushes me down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.

He pulls away to take his shirt off, exposing his lean hips and hard abs to the moonlight. I swallow and reach out to place my hand on his chest over his heart, I can feel it pounding, the thumping matching the beat of my own heart. He places his hand over mine and looks at me, slowly crawling between my open legs. He takes my hand away from his chest and places it above my head, then starts to unbutton my sweater vest, his eyes never wavering from mine. He takes my vest off, and starts on the buttons of my shirt, I reach my hand out to run my finger down his side, making him shiver and goosebumps appear on his arms. He finally gets my shirt off and sits back on his heals, working on my belt and zipper with his powers, while looking over my newly exposed chest.

He hums and starts to take his pants off, until we are both in just our boxers. He leans forward to capture my lips in a heated kiss, that leaves my lips swollen and spit covered. He kisses my cheek then my jaw and down my chest, stopping at my nipples to lick and bite at them, I moan loudly into the quite room, and feel Erik grin against my nipple, as he continues his descent down to my boxer briefs, that contains my pulsing hard on.

He nudges his nose against it, then licks it through the thin fabric. I twist my hands into the sheets and throw my head back, the teasing alone could drive me over the edge of pleasure I'm so pent up with want and desire, but that's not what I want.

“Erik” I gasp out into the night, squeezing my eyes shut. He finally relents his teasing and pulls down my briefs to lick up my hard cock. His tongue swirling around the head before he plunges down and swallows me whole. I moan loudly and thrash against the bed, my lips forming incoherent words. He keeps up the slow torturous pace of licking the head, then sucking me briefly, then licking again, keeping me at the edge of orgasm.

I open my eyes to see the bottle of lotion I keep in my dresser floating over towards us, but I close my eyes again when I feel him swallow with my cock in his throat. I gasp and bring my hand to tangle in his hair. I feel a teasing finger covered in lube rubbing against me, daring to probe inside me. I push my hips down when I feel the finger enter me, the familiar feeling of having a finger inside me, building my orgasm up. Though it's only ever been my own fingers inside me, but Erik's are thicker and longer, reaching places mine never could.

Before long he has three fingers, moving in and out in a slow rhythm, along with sucking me into his mouth. I'm at the brink of orgasm when he finally pulls his warm,wet mouth off my twitching cock, and slowly pulls his fingers out. I open my eyes to see him taking of his own boxers, then positioning himself over me, One hand tangling with mine above my head and the other going straight for my hair. He leans his weight down on his elbows, and kisses me slowly, while rutting against my thigh. I tighten my hand in his hair and deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth and wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulls away from the kiss, to look at me through lustful eyes. He runs his fingers through my hair softly, making me push my hips up against his hard stomach, and gasping.

“Erik, oh Erik. I need you, I need you inside me. Please” I beg while still rutting up against him. “Shh, Charles. Of course, anything.” He whispers against my lips. He takes his hand away from mine, running it slowly down my arm, down my chest, my hips, making me quiver with anticipation. Then I feel him hard against my opening, nudges against me, then slowly pushing inside. I shut my eyes tight and throw my head back, my hand going to Erik's back to dig my nails into his skin, making him gasp against my lips. The pain is overwhelming and searing, his cock slowly pushing inside me. Erik lays his forehead against mine. “Charles” He says with his voice hitching from pleasure.

“Charles look at me.” He groans. I open my eyes and look at him, He points to his forehead, indicating he wants me to read his mind. I blink away the unshed tears and focus on his mind instead of the pain. What I see makes my breath hitch. I wrap my arms around his neck and continue looking at the memory of how he felt after he moved the satellite, all the love and adoration he felt in that moment directed at me. The way he see's me as this bright shining star he caught with his hands, that he never wants to let go. How happy he was to have that memory of his mother, but how in that moment he realized that what he felt for me was... Love.

I close my eyes and kiss him, putting all the love I feel for him into this kiss. He kisses back with as much passion, then I realize that he is all the way inside of me, and and slowly pulling out, only to push back inside again. He continues thrusting in and out while kissing me through any left over discomfort I have over being entered for the first time. Then he thrust deep inside me to a place I never knew existed, making me yell out with pleasure. He gasps when I pull him even deeper with my legs, wanting him to hit that spot again. He pulls out and thrusts back in, hitting that place of blinding pleasure again and again, making me harder then I have ever been.

He continues thrusting hitting that place deep inside me every time, making me gasp against his lips, murmuring sweet nothings, as he moans again and again. Before long I'm back to that place on the edge of pleasure, He hits that place again finally sending me over the edge. He continues thrusting and kissing me through my blinding orgasm, then he grunts and buries his face in the crook of my neck, biting at my pulse point, sending shivers down my spine. He stays on top of me, still buried to the hilt inside of me, for a few minutes while we catch our breath.

He pulls out of me slowly and rolls over onto his back, and breaths deeply. He gets up out of bed and starts walking towards the conjoining bathroom. I close my eyes and listen to the water running and the quite hum of Erik's mind. He comes back in a few moments later with a wet cloth and starts to wipe me down, delicately, like I'm going to break if he puts any pressure on me, I smile up at him for being so gentle with me. He deems me clean and throws the cloth in my laundry hamper in the corner, then crawls back into bed with me. Covering us both up with the blanket and snuggling close to me. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist, listening to the steady thump of his heart, hoping that tomorrow doesn't end it. He wraps his arms around me snugly, then trails his fingers down my spin slowly, up and down, making me shiver.

“I love you” Erik whispers into my hair, I still myself then relax again into his embrace even more. “I love you too.” I reply while running my fingers through his chest hair. “Whatever happens tomorrow, I just wanted you to know that.” He says while planting a gentle kiss to the crown of my head. My eyes close against my will, and soon I drift off into dreamless sleep listening to the sound of Erik's heart, and the feel of his fingers running down my back.

  
  


 


End file.
